


Ours

by Ohio_Doe



Series: Sold to Alpha [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rutting, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Updates on Dean and Cas' life.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. ^_^

With the triplets, Dean and Castiel were tired, busy, and they didn't get a lot of time together. Of course, Mary helped with the babies, Sam too when he wasn't too busy with his new girlfriend, Eileen. Of course, Ellen and Jo, Charlie, Jody and Donna, and other omegas from Cas’ pack helped out too. It took a new meaning to “It takes a village”.

In the first couple weeks, the other pack elders took as much pack business into their hands to give Cas time with his mate and pups but they weren’t able to handle all of the official business, sadly pulling the alpha from their comfortable family cocoon. Dean didn’t mind, only having to concentrate on the pups, not having his alpha hovering at his shoulder all day.

Dean appreciated Castiel, he really did. But he wasn't made of glass. If the hovering, while he was pregnant, was bad, the hovering over him and their pups only increased once they were born and more susceptible to outside threats and dangers.

When the pups were three months old, Castiel’s rut hit and due to his body still recovering from the birth, Dean’s heat was still suspended. Sending the pups with Mary and enough breastmilk to last for a week, Dean was quiet.

They hadn’t had sex since the pups were born and being put through a rut was about to be rough. They’d fooled around, getting each other off, Dean’s slick production slowly returning, but he hadn’t been knotted in over three months.

When Dean returned to the house, he found Castiel rutting into the bed, sweat covering his body, the smell of cinnamon and honey strong in the air. Omega instincts kicking in, he stripped himself of his clothes, feeling slick leak from his body, readying him to take care of his alpha. Even feeling insecure of the stretch marks and slight pudge still evident on his stomach, he knew Castiel didn't mind.

Completely dripping by the time he was bent over for the alpha, Dean moaned into the pillows. When Castiel shoved into his hole, it was slow, taking into account that his hole had been so unused for so long. He appreciated then how collected his mate was when he was in rut. Most alphas were feral, almost violent when they were in rut.

Slow thrusts stretched and prepared Dean, Castiel watching him fuck his mate for the first time in months. “Omega, mine.” Cas moaned. “Even after so long, you take me so well.” His thrusts sped and became harder. He was holding back, wanting to get Dean’s body used to his size again before he went wild. “I won’t last long, I’ve missed your hole.”

Dean nodded frantically, moans lost in the slapping sound of their bodies. Pregnancy sex had been great but the alluring smell of his alpha’s rut and musk filling his unclouded brain was straight pleasure. Without being able to warn the alpha, Dean’s orgasm racked his body, pulsing around Cas’ forming knot. The alpha’s thrusts becoming harder and sharper.

Cas’ knot locked inside of his omega, cum spilling from him, pumping Dean full. Turning them on their side, he came again, grunting into the younger man’s shoulder. He’d missed this. Missed being locked inside of his mate, being this close to him. “I love you.” His voice was small but warm.

Dean purred as he leaned back into his alpha. “I love you too, Alpha.” The omega brought his mate’s hand to settle low on his stomach, even though he knew he wouldn’t become pregnant so soon after the pups. “I’ve missed feeling you inside of me.”

Humming his agreement, Castiel covered them with the blanket. They needed to rest, especially Dean, who would probably be struggling through his rut.

 

By the third day of Castiel’s rut, both men were tired and dirty. Dean was sore and his joints were protesting without the hormones and adrenaline from heat helping him through. He had to drag Cas to the bathroom and shove him in the shower. The omega washed his mate, having to jerk Cas’ cock halfway through to keep them from being locked together in an awkward position.

Once Cas was clean, Dean shooed him to get some food and water so he could wash under the hot spray, sad to wash away the semen that had filled him hours before. With his muscles somewhat relaxed from the amazing water pressure, he followed the deep scent of mate in rut, finding the alpha in his study.

The alpha was sat in the chair behind his desk, cock hard and eyes closed. His nostrils flared, scenting his mate. “Do you remember, Omega mine, almost a year ago you bent over for me in just this spot?” His head lolled on the backrest, eyes resting hotly on Dean.

Heat flushed Dean’s body as he made his way slowly to the desk. He nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, Alpha. How could I forget?” How could he forget the moment they both realized they were true mates and possibly the mating that landed Dean pregnant with their precious pups.

Castiel's breaths were deep now, his cock leaking. "I want to see you bend over for me again. I want to be able to study you, Omega. I'm afraid that if your heat hit, you'd be bred up again." Both men moaned at the words. "You're so beautiful when you carry our pups, Dean. I want you heavy with my seed again soon."

Dean was wet just from the words leaving his mate’s mouth. He wanted to carry more of Castiel’s pups too. Maybe waiting until the boys are bit easier to care for but he loved Cas’ breeding and pregnancy obsession. Placing his hands on the desk, Dean bent at the waist, presenting himself to Castiel, grabbing his ankles. “Fill me up, Alpha.”

A small growl made its way from Cas, his hands trailing over Dean’s ass. He was true to his word and watched the omega’s hole flutter and leak, begging to be filled. “You smell so sweet for me, Omega. So wet and I haven’t even touched you.”

Two fingers slid easily into Dean, pumping and stretching though it wasn’t needed. A tongue joined, making pleasure spike through the omega, pulling moans from the younger man. Dean was always so surprised Cas would eat him out or want to please him, remembering the horror stories he heard of unhappy matings.

“I want you to ride me.” Cas breathed against Dean’s ass. “Just like last time. I want to watch you bounce on my cock.”

Dean scrambled to comply, quickly crawling onto his mate and slowly sinking down on his cock. He hissed as he was stretched, sinking a bit faster than he should have. Knowing this was going to be quick and dirty, Dean started rocking almost immediately, drawing moans from Castiel.

With his omega bouncing on his lap, Castiel watched him, eyes locked on his cock being sucked in and pulled out. It was mesmerizing, seeing Dean take him so easily, so eagerly. The omega hasn’t ridden him since their shared bath during his pregnancy, so Cas relished in this, memorizing it.

This amazing being above him gave the alpha three beautiful children. All three boys have different attitudes, different personalities, and he had Dean to thank for this. Love flooded Castiel, appreciating his strong mate.

With purpose, the alpha dragged Dean down onto his forming knot, hard and fast. He wanted to paint Dean’s insides with his seed, wanted to breed him full and heavy with his seed. “I wish I could fuck another litter into you, Omega mine. Fuck you full, make you heavy with my spawn.” He moaned, sliding his knot into the younger man, coming with a shout.

Dean came hard, release spilling as the alpha spilled into him. His voice raw after the days of being fucked. He moaned every time the alpha spilled into him, filling him even more full, knot keeping the cum inside.

 

The rut was rough, leaving Dean sore and aching. He couldn’t sit down properly, leaving him in an awkward state during dinner. He was glad to have an extra day to heal before he got the boys back from his mom.

 Castiel wasn’t far better, muscles sore from the places and positions he’d taken Dean in. He’d even dragged the omega into the pool and fucked him there. The kitchen, the office, and all surfaces in all the bathroom had to be cleaned before the boys came back, afraid Mary would smell what they’d done and where they’d done it.

They were still intimate without the sex, sharing little touches and kisses when they could. The night before the boys came back, Dean gave Cas the blowjob of his life, hoping to spare his hole one more round.

 

 

Little footsteps patted down the hall, drawing Dean from his nap on the couch. A smile made its way to his lips, knowing his babies were coming to get him after daycare.

A whispered “We gotta leave papa to his rest, little ones. He’s had a big day.”

He heard a few whines sound around the room, accompanied by a “But daddy, we missed papa!”

“I know, darling. I miss papa when I’m at work too.” Castiel’s voice was low and warm.

Dean sat up, stretching his limbs and grunting. “I’m up. Where are my pups, hmm?”

Squeals sounded from all three boys and he was accosted, a kiss was placed on his temple from his mate. “You look amazing, Omega. So beautiful.” Castiel whispered into his ear, lips brushing his ear.

Dean didn’t feel beautiful but if Cas thought so. “Fat more like it.”

The alpha tutted. “You’re not fat, you’re pregnant.” He bent to pick up Owen, his green eyes shining in the afternoon sunlight. Henry and Charles were pouting at the lack of being picked up, their blue eyes watering. All three boys hair had darkened, Owen’s to match his own and the other two to match Castiel’s. Resulting in Owen being a mini Dean and two little Castiel's from Henry and Charles. All three beautiful and perfect.

Dean caressed his stomach where two perfect girls were situated, sleeping on his bladder. He smiled down at his perfect creations, in awe every day that he had made them.

“How was Sam?” Castiel asked, ushering all to the kitchen for snack time. He placed all three boys in their respective seats, aware of Dean’s inability to do so anymore.

Dean plopped down in a chair, sharing a grape with Owen. “He’s good, Alpha. He helped me get the cribs made and wash all of the clothes. These little girls are demanding though.” He sighed. “I had to take a break in the middle of putting one sheet on.”

Cas smiled, running his fingers through Dean’s sleep hair. “Pregnancy has been known to do that. Especially with multiples and this late term. You are so amazing, Dean, carrying them so beautifully.” Castiel did this often, complimenting Dean and his carrying the babes. He knew Dean sometimes protested against it but constant support was something his mate needed and deserved.

Missouri was on speed dial this time, on call in case something happens again and the girls needed to be delivered at home instead of the hospital. Mary would be there again, holding Dean’s hand and being supportive. Castiel too. He’d missed the delivery of the boys due to John, Dean was going to make damn sure that he’d be there for the twins.

Dean hummed into the alpha’s touch, loving the attention. Every time the alpha brought his pregnancy to attention, he blushed. Carrying the alpha’s children was something he’d taken pride in, feeling accomplished in that. The girls were quiet after the day they’d had, giving his bladder a break. He was forever grateful, they usually quieted around alpha daddy too.

The omega peered up at his mate, adoration reflecting in his eyes. A smile pulled at his lips, watching the man he loved. “You know, I think being pack alpha is giving you grey hair. Or maybe it’s me and the pups.” Dean watched Castiel run a hand through his hair self-consciously. “Not that it’s a bad thing. It looks good on you, Alpha.”

A blush made its way over the older man’s cheeks making his dark stubble more prominent. “I am getting a bit old, aren’t I?” Castiel mused. “I won’t be able to keep up with you forever, young one.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “You’re not that old, baby. It’s just fun to know that when the pups graduate high school, they’ll have you as a silver fox for a daddy and I’ll still be somewhat perky.” He winked up at the man.

It was Castiel’s turn to snort a laugh, planting another kiss on Dean’s forehead. “I’d like to think of you always being perky. One of the positives of having such a young mate, hm?”

 

The girls were born in the middle of the night, in the hospital this time. The boys were left in bed, Jody and Donna coming over to watch over things. Castiel was right where he was meant to be, holding Dean's hand and taking the brunt of his curses. They were a beautiful package of perfection in Dean's arms, feeding right away.

Emma Marie and Catherine Celeste were just as amazing as the boys had been and a hell of a lot easier to deliver without the stress of his mate’s possible death looming over them. Dean cried happily into Castiel’s shoulder, sharing quiet moments with their babies before they would be introduced to the world.

The boys were brought in by Jody and Donna later that day, quiet and wide-eyed as they stared at their sisters. Dean took turns introducing the boys to Emma and Catherine, Owen being the softest with them. In the back of his head, he knew Owen would be an omega, kind and soft. Charles and Henry were brasher and bull-headed. Though Dean was too so you never know.

Taking their expanded family home wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be, the boys still in shock of the new additions. It wouldn’t remain that way, Henry and Charles craving attention and whining as the babies received more.

Whenever the girls would fuss or cry, Owen was always the first to them, assessing if he could help papa Dean before he got there. Enlisting the help of Mary and Sam, they all attended to the children, keeping them all fed and hopefully give them enough attention.

After a particularly rough day, Dean cried into Castiel’s chest, fearing he wasn’t giving his children what they needed. He hadn’t been back to the car shop so all of his attention was on the boys but the twins were needy and so small. A nanny had been hired to help Dean during the day but the kids still fussed and cried for Dean.

Having five children was a handful, especially when they were all under four. Dean found out that Owen was a sensitive child, crying when Dean did or whenever a sad part happened during a move. Seeing his son cry because he was crying made him cry even harder.

So much loved was shoved into his heart, room for all five babes and his mate. Castiel helped where he could, taking care of the boys when he wasn’t out taking care of pack business.

 

 

When Dean’s heat was close, he started taking birth control. He did want more kids but he wanted to wait for the girls to be a bit older. The pack leader and also father of five amazing pups Castiel not only agreed but called in a favor to get Dean into the doctor the next day.

During his heat, he didn’t have to worry that the substantial amounts of alpha in rut cum filling him would take and produce another litter. One less worry distracting him made the sex that much better.

 

Dean woke in the middle of the night, Castiel missing from the bed, sheets cold and bedroom door open. Following the scent of sleepy alpha, he popped his head into the girl’s nursery. Not only did Dean see his alpha with a hand full of sleeping twins but Owen was holding hands with Henry and Charles, all sleeping on the small couch in the corner.

Tears formed in the omega’s eyes, seeing all of his little family in one room. Seeing all of them here and suddenly all of the crying and screaming and fussing was only leading him to this moment, this perfect memory of all of his heart in this one room.

Tiptoeing his way into the room, Dean extracted the twins one by one, placing them in their perspective beds. He woke Castiel with a kiss and they carried sleepy boys back to their room. Henry and Charles fell back to sleep right away but Owen placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, nose buried in his papa’s neck, scenting him.

“I love you, papa.” A small voice whispered in Dean’s ear.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Dean whispered back, placing his baby in the bed.

Laying back down in bed, Dean held the alpha close. He’d always hold the man close, no matter where they were in life. He fell asleep listening to the heart that belonged to him and their five pups and it was amazing. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew that this man would be there for them.

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a time stamp for when the pups are way older. I’ve been flip flopping on it.


End file.
